Second Chance
by MusicLovingEmo
Summary: Edward finds out that Bella has never had a real childhood. He will do anything in his power to giver her those happy memories that every child should have had. BxE story. Includes going back in time! This is my first story so please read and review. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this.**

**Author's note: This is my first story and I have no beta so please be patient. I may continue this if you like it so far. So, here is **_**Second Chance**_**. **

EPOV

"Awww, Edward look how cute you were! You were a cheeky baby weren't you?" Bella cooed as she was looking at my bare naked baby butt.

"Yeah, I umm was a little cheeky back then." I said. If I was human I would be blushing red as blood by now.

Bella and I were looking through old photos of me from when I was a child. I do like the memories, but it makes me realize that I never heard anything about Bella's childhood. Sure she was mature for her age, but she had some childlike memories, right?

"Hey Bella, do you have photos of your childhood? I just realized that I have never seen any." I said.

She looked kind of sad. "Love, what's wrong? Why do you seem so sad all of a sudden?"

"I didn't really have a childhood," she finally spoke. What did she mean she didn't have a childhood? "Renee was always flighty, even when I was a baby. I had to do everything to keep us stable. I learned to cook by three, balanced the books by four, and when I went to school I had to learn how to make a budget for us. Did you know that I had to enroll myself in school because Renee never did? I don't think she realized that I had to go."

I sat there stunned. I thought everyone had some childhood fun. "Love, surely you had some happy memories right? Peek-a-boo or hide 'n seek? Playing with neighborhood kids? Anything?"

"No Edward, I had none of that. Renee moved us to a very _adult_ neighborhood if you know what I mean. The youngest one there was a college girl who was moving away. Renee never really bothered with me so while she was out I just learned how to do things." It broke my heart to hear Bella speak that way. I would do anything to make her childhood happier. I wish I could go back in time and be there to help her. To give her a second chance at a happy childhood.

**Please review and not too harsh please. I may continue if you want me to.**

** Thank you, MusicLovingEmo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this.**

**Author's note: This is my first story and I have no beta so please be patient. I may continue this if you like it so far. So, here is **_**Second Chance**_**. **

**A/N Thank you to anyone who has viewed and I want to thank anyone who reviewed/read my story. I want to dedicate this chapter to MrsGullible who is my first follower. Thank you.**

BPOV

While I was looking through Edward's baby pictures, I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. All the photos of him with his parents, they look at each other with so much love. I never had that. Renee took me from Charlie and I never knew why. She never paid much attention to me.

"Hey Edward?" I spoke softly. I wanted to know what it was like, to have friends growing up, to come home and get a hug.

"Yes love, what's on your mind?" he replied. You could hear the genuine love and concern in them words. How did I get so lucky?

"I was wondering what was—I mean do you want to go to the meadow? It's a pretty day for Forks." I couldn't ask him. I don't know if I want to hear about it.

"Sure love, let me get your jacket," he said. When he left to get me a jacket from the closet, I took the picture of him in the tub and put in my pocket. He was cute after all, even when he was a baby.

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…In…The…Meadow…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

"It's such a beautiful night out," I pointed out. It was, the moon was full and bright, the stars were shinning bright.

"It's only second to you my love, but yes it is beautiful tonight." That one sentence made my heart race and blood flow to my cheeks. How could someone say so little but means so much?

"Thank you Edward, I love you so much," I said back to him. He would never know how much I really do appreciate him and love him. But I will spend eternity trying.

"I love you Bella, so very much," he said and leaned in to kiss me. I moved forward and met his lips halfway. Yes, this is where I belong. With him, forever.

When I let up for air, Edward pointed towards the sky. "Look Bella, a shooting star. Make a wish and it shall be yours." I looked up at the star and closed my eyes; _I wish to spend every day of my life with Edward, my perfect match._

I opened my eyes and looked to Edward whose was smiling at me. I had to ask, "What was your wish Edward?"

"To give you everything Bella, everything," as he said that, he leaned to kiss me once again.

EPOV

When I let up to let Bella breath, I looked up and saw a shooting star. I smiled at Bella and pointed to the sky. "Look Bella, a shooting star. Make a wish and it shall be yours." When she closed her eyes, I made a wish of my own. _I wish that I go back and give Bella a real childhood_.

I looked down at Bella who still had her eyes closed and couldn't help but smile, this wonderful woman is mine. She tilted her head up and asked me what I wished for.

"To give you everything Bella, everything," I said as I leaned in to kiss her.

**Please review and not too harsh please. I may continue if you want me to.**

** Thank you, MusicLovingEmo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this.**

**Author's note: This is my first story and I have no beta so please be patient. I may continue this if you like it so far. So, here is **_**Second Chance**_**. **

**A/N Thank you to anyone who has viewed and I want to thank anyone who reviewed/read my story. I want to dedicate this chapter to Xxedwardmydarkangel769xx who is a fellow follower. Thank you.**

EPOV

"Come one Love, it's getting late and Charlie is waiting," I told Bella as I got up.

"Yeah that's a good idea, I don't need Charlie hating you even more," she said. I started to say something, but Bella doesn't want to hear my self-brooding. She may have forgiven me for leaving her, but Charlie sure hasn't.

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…Bella's…House…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0

We pulled into Bella's driveway and I could hear Charlie's thoughts. _Damn boy, always wanting to take my little girl out. I'm going to talk to her about him. Why couldn't she have chosen Ja_—, I stopped listening not wanting to here more.

"Love, you might want to go ahead in. Charlie is waiting to talk to you," I said. I didn't want to let her go, not now, not ever.

Bella turned to me and sighed, "He wants to talk about me about wanting to stay with you doesn't he?" I would have told her I didn't know, but I can't lie to my mate. "Yes, but remember Bella, he is concerned for you."

Bella leans up to kiss me and I meet her halfway. I can tell she is trying to distract me for what's to come. "He can be concerned all he wants to Edward, but he has got to realize that it's you. Always," she whispers to me.

"Always," I repeat back to her. "Go on in, I'll meet you in your room love." I tell her before she gets out. "Love you Edward!" she shouts. _"Love you Edward,"_ Charlie mocks back. Ignoring him, I went around the house to the tree at Bella's window.

While climbing the tree, something weird begins happening. For some reason everything starts to blur. It can't be my eyes, vampires have perfect vision after all. Opening Bella's window, I noticed that it creaks. Why would creak after I've been coming through for a year?

I step into Bella's room and notice that this isn't her room. I'm sure that I am in the right room, the right house. As I look around, I notice that this really isn't Bella's room. I smell the scent of two females, an older woman and is that a child?

**Please review and not too harsh please. I may continue if you want me to.**

** Thank you, MusicLovingEmo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this.**

**Author's note: This is my first story and I have no beta so please be patient. I may continue this if you like it so far. So, here is **_**Second Chance**_**. **

**A/N Thank you to anyone who has viewed and I want to thank anyone who reviewed/read my story. I want to dedicate this chapter to hopelessromanticgurl who is a fellow follower. Thank you.**

EPOV

I don't understand where I am. I get out my phone to call Bella, but it says that she is unavailable. Confused, I try Alice, surely she knows something. Again, the number is unavailable. I guess I better go explore where I am.

Going down the stairs quietly, I can smell pop-tarts cooking. Bella loved those. As I turn the corner, I see the back of a brown haired little girl. That's who I smell, but who is she? I try to catch a glimpse of her face through a reflection, but she isn't tall enough to face a window. Finally, she reaches up to the microwave. I see through the door of it, that it's Bella!

I know that's Bella, I know those brown doe eyes anywhere. How is she a little girl again? _Creek_, the steps! That must be her mother, Renee.

"Isabella! Is breakfast ready? I'm in a rush, Kenneth is waiting for me," Renee shouts from the stairs. Good lord, when Bella said Renee was flighty that was putting it nicely. She was a flat out whore. How did someone like _that_ raise such a wonderful daughter?

I got too lost in my thoughts and didn't think about hiding. When Renee turned the corner, she spotted me. "Oh, I'm sorry gorgeous. What can I help you out with," she giggled. Crap! Think Edward, think.

"Hello Miss Dwyer, my name is Edward Cull—Masen. I was called to babysit your daughter, Isabella," that could work.

She looked confused but then her face lit up. "Of course, I remember now. Isabella, your sitter is here. I'll be back in a week! Clean the house while I'm gone," she yelled and ran out the door.

As soon as the door shut, Bella came out of the kitchen looking confused. She turned her attention to me, "Oh, hello. Can I help you…sitter?"

"Umm, my name is Edward and yeah, I'm your sitter. For the week apparently." I said shyly.

**Please review and not too harsh please. I may continue if you want me to.**

** Thank you, MusicLovingEmo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this.**

**Author's note: This is my first story and I have no beta so please be patient. I may continue this if you like it so far. So, here is **_**Second Chance**_**. **

**A/N Thank you to anyone who has viewed and I want to thank anyone who reviewed/read my story. I want to dedicate this chapter to daidai22 and grisAliceCullenSwan who are fellow followers. Thank you.**

EPOV

Bella cocked her head at me, confused. "Why would Renee get a sitter for me? She never has before," she said.

"I was ummm looking for a part-time job, so I was asking if anyone needed a babysitter. Then I got to your house and your mom's like 'sure' so here I am." I replied hoping she would believe me. I don't think she did, always the perceptive one she is.

Bella continued to star at me, "So the woman who is by genetics my mother, Renee, let a stranger take far of me for a week?"

It sounded terrible when she put it that way. So I meekly reply with a simple nod.

She smiled at me and said, "Well if we have a week together we might as well get to no each other. Want to play 20 questions?" She seemed so excited.

If a simple 20 questions game made her smile, then I could deal with it. "Sure, you can go first."

"Before we begin, let's go in the living room. I have cleaning to do." she said while I followed her into the living room.

While I sat on the love seat, Bella began picking up the ash tray. "Hey now, while I'm here I'll do the cleaning. All you need to do is do as I say." I said hoping it didn't come off as rude.

She turned to me and said, "If I cannot clean, then what shall I do oh almighty sitter?" She seemed so amused by this.

I took my role and said, "As the almighty sitter, I say this week we are going to have some fun."

Bella seemed very hesitant but agreed. "Okay, we'll do it your way."

She sat in front of me and started her questions. "So Edward, where are you from?"

"I am from Chicago, Illinois. So miss Isabella, what is your favorite thing to do?" that question should give me somewhere to start.

"Ugh I hate Isabella, it's so long. Well my favorite thing to do is read. For a kindergartner I can read on a 5th grade level!" she said. Yes, this is my Bella indeed.

"Well aren't we an avid reader. I can tell you are going to be very bright when you are older. As for you name, why don't you come up with a nickname?" I asked as I tried to help her along.

She looked up at me and smile, "I would love that Edward, no one has ever given me an option. Will you help me?" With those doe eyes, I couldn't say no. "Of course, Isabella."

She got up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She sat on the floor at the coffee table and looked at me, "Will join me Edward?" Again, how could I refuse my future mate?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Okay, I hate Izzy. Izzy is too rugged." Bella said about the first name we wrote down. I would suggest Bella right away, but I don't want to seem like I know it.

"What about Bells?" I suggested. She looked at me as if I was nuts. That's when I saw a little spark in her, "Are you kidding me?! Bell?! What is everyone going to say? 'Hey look, it's jingle bells falling down.' No Edward, no no no!" Well I guess I know she feels about that name.

"Okay, no Bells. How about Bella? Did you know Bella is Italian for beautiful?" I asked her. That seemed to get her attention. "I like Bella, short and sweet. But I don't know about the beautiful part." She looked so unsure.

"Bella, I like it a lot. As for the beautiful part, Bella you are adorable now. When you grow up, you will be a beautiful woman. Why not embrace from a young age?" I couldn't let her think so low of herself.

Bella looked up at me and smiled. She put her hand out and said, "Hello, I'm Bella Swan. So Edward, what shall we do now?"

"Well Bella, I am thinking am the park. Ever been?" I really was curious; surely she has been to the park.

As I looked down at her, I noticed she was a little sad. She spoke after a short pause, "No, I haven't. But I have always wanted to go. Can we do a picnic? Please?"

I just smiled at her and said, "Of course we can do a picnic Bella."

**Please review :)**

** Thank you, MusicLovingEmo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this.**

**Author's note: This is my first story and I have no beta so please be patient. I may continue this if you like it so far. So, here is **_**Second Chance**_**. **

**A/N Thank you to anyone who has viewed and I want to thank anyone who reviewed/read my story. I want to dedicate this chapter to jileysi, magicfeet, and snowystar2 who are fellow followers. Thank you.**

EPOV

I sent Bella to her room to get ready. It was windy today so I would feel better if she had a jacket. I don't want her to be sick when I'm trying to make her happy here. While she's upstairs, I am packing her a small lunch. I throw some strawberries and water in.

As I finish packing, I hear Bella come down the stairs. "Edward, I'm ready to go," she said. I met her at the steps, "Come on Bella, we'll walk. It's a nice day out." I said leading her out. I just realized I don't have a car. In fact I don't have anything.

"Hey Bella, after out picnic, would you go to the mall with me? As you know I'm new, so I don't have much with me." I asked hoping she would.

She looked up me with her nose scrunched in distaste. "Well, I don't really like to go shopping, but I guess if you really want to." I could see she was trying to please me. That's not what I want.

"Bella, if you don't want to go, I can go later. I don't want to force you into anything." I said. She stopped for a second before speaking. "Are you sure? Renee said I should never say no to an adult."

That woman, if you can call her that, is quickly becoming a thorn in my side. "Bella, you have an opinion in your life. There is no need to be afraid." I said hoping to make her that.

"I guess," and that's where she left it.

"Bella, are you happy here? With Renee? You are just a kindergartener after all. I can see that you do so much." When I finished asking her, we found a spot in the park.

As we set up, she began to talk. "Honestly, Edward I hate it. I'm five years old and an outsider. At school I get picked on because during recess I don't play with the other kids. I just sit on the swings reading. I don't fit in with anyone my age. No normal five year old wants to talk about _Harry Potter_. Heck, they can't even read _Flat Stanley_."

I scooted closer to her and held her in my arms. She started to get teary and I didn't want that. While trying to sooth her, she went on. "Then when I get home, my own _mother_ won't even pay attention to me. The only time she does is when I need to cook or clean. She doesn't even care that im around when she brings guys around. I have thought about going to my dad's before. I go during the summer, but I don't like it. I cook and clean their too. When he doesn't work, he wants to fishing with his friends. I don't want to go but he drags me with him. Then when I'm there, I'm stuck with his friend's son, Jacob. He is so much younger than me and just wants to play husband and wife. I hate that so I just sit around. I don't belong anywhere Edward, I just want to leave. But who would want a little girl like me?"

Wow, my poor Bella has endured so much. She never told me about her childhood when she was older, now I know why. I wish I could take her away from here and give her a good life. Wait a minute, could I do that? Could I talk Renee into giving over custody of Bella, letting me take care of her?

"Bella? How much do you trust me?" I asked looking at her.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Please review :)**

** Thank you, MusicLovingEmo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this.**

**Author's note: This is my first story and I have no beta so please be patient. I may continue this if you like it so far. So, here is **_**Second Chance**_**. **

**A/N Thank you to anyone who has viewed and I want to thank anyone who reviewed/read my story. I want to dedicate this chapter to twilightrose711 and CrazyMusicLover who are fellow followers. Thank you.**

EPOV

Bella looked at me with her eyes glistening. She took a deep breath and said, "Edward, I may have only known you for a few hours, but I do. I don't know what it is, but I trust you so much Edward."

I smile and asked her, "Thank you for that. I was wondering, how would you feel if I took you? I don't mean kidnapping you, but got custody of you. We could go travel the world, and just go. No cleaning or cooking. Nothing."

She was quiet for a moment, thinking over it I'm guessing. "Edward, I would love that. I do trust you, but what would I do about school? I still want an education; I don't know what I want to do when I get older," she pointed out.

"Not to worry, we could always get you on online schooling. Think about it, doing it at your own pace and I could help you with it." I told her.

"I think I will, but can I sleep on it just for safe measures?" she pleaded. I smiled at her and said, "Yeah, of course you can. Now, let's get you home. You have school tomorrow right?"

She got up and smiled at me, "Yes, at 7:00 am." I picked up the picnic basket and said, "Well, while you are at school tomorrow, I'll call Renee and if everything's good, we'll leave tomorrow night. How does that sound?"

Bella's smile just got bigger and said, "That sounds wonderful Edward."

"Alright Miss Bella, let's get you home, supper in your belly, and you into bed." I said leading her back home.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.The Next Morning*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. "Bella, it's time to get up." I said softly trying to wake her.

She stirred and finally opened her eyes, "What? Edward? You are real. It wasn't just a dream!" she said smiling.

"Yes Bella, I'm real. Now it's time for school. It might be your last day so just try to get through it okay?" I said helping her up.

"Okay, I'll go ahead and get ready? Do want breakfast?" she asked me while getting up. "Don't worry about breakfast Bella, I'll make you something. Would you like eggs and bacon?" I asked knowing she liked it before.

"Oh, umm sure. This will take some time getting used to. I don't remember the last time I had breakfast." She said.

"Well, those days will be over soon Bella. Now go, you'll have to leave soon." I said leaving her alone to get ready.

As I finished up breakfast for Bella, I was thinking about calling Renee. I don't think that it will be too hard. She doesn't seem like a person who would care. While in my head, I thought about my family. Around this time, we were in Maine. I wonder if old Edward is there too. I'll have to call our old number after Renee.

"Edward, thank you so much for breakfast. It looks and smells so good." she said as she sat down. When she took her first bite, she was making cute little noises. Nothing like the noises she makes when she gets older. _Sigh, I miss kissing my Bella. I'll have to wait till she is about 16 or 17 I guess_.

"Edward? Woo-Who? Eddie? Eddikins?" I head Bella ask as I was lost in my thoughts. "What, oh sorry Bella. I was lost in my thoughts. What did you ask?" I asked while getting back to reality.

"I was wondering if I could borrow a dollar for the public bus please. I don't have any." she said while blushing. Public bus? "Why don't you take the school bus Bella?" I asked her.

She simply shrugged and said, "I don't think the school wants their buses going around to such…_adult_ neighborhoods."

"Oh, well I guess. Here Bella, a dollar for the bus, and here's lunch. I even threw a special snack in there." I said handing her the bag. She took a peek inside and smiled. "Really Edward?! A Lunchable?! I've always wanted one. Ooh! Strawberries! Thank you so much Edward!" she exclaimed and gave me a hug.

"You're welcome Bella. Now get going, you don't want to be late." I said to her. And with that, she walked out for her last day hopefully.

**A/N Next chapter will be the talk with Renee and maybe a talk with the Cullens.**

**Please review :)**

** Thank you, MusicLovingEmo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this.**

**Author's note: This is my first story and I have no beta so please be patient. I may continue this if you like it so far. So, here is **_**Second Chance**_**. **

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed and are following my story. I want to dedicate this chapter to ****JoanFuckingJett and Martu Sls**** who are fellow followers. Thank you.**

EPOV

As soon as the front door shut, I went to find Renee's number. I think I saw it on one of her cards to a man. I went through her things and finally found out. Thank the good Lord I did. Some of the things she had in her room were enough to scare a vampire.

I slowly dialed the number, this is it. As I entered number by number, I realized I was shaking. What if Renee wouldn't let Bella go? She might want her stay and clean. No, don't think that way Edward. It's ringing!

"This is Renee, may I ask why you are interrupting?" she said. Good Lord, she's been gone not even a full day. "Ummm, yes. This is Edward, the sitter. I was calling about Isabella." I said hoping she would talk.

"Who's Isabella? Oh, the girl. Is she being a problem again? Listen, you're the authority of her for now, just do whatever." She said as if she doesn't care. Then again she probably doesn't.

"Well that's what I want to talk about Renee. I was wondering if I could take her with me when I leave town. I won't expect you to do anything but sign her over to me." I said getting it all out there in the open.

It was quiet on the other side of the phone. What does that mean? Is she angry? "Are you sure you want her? She is very stubborn and doesn't ever do anyth—I mean sure. Take her. Just fax me any paper I need to sign as fast as possible." She said sounding excited.

"Thank you so much Renee." I said genuinely happy. "Oh no, thank you Edward." She giggled and hung up. _Bitch_.

*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*

While I still had time left before Bella comes home. I went shopping for a vehicle because if we were going across country, I couldn't carry her.

As I got to the lot, a short balding man came out running. "Welcome to Stan's RVacation! What can I help you with son?" he said a little to happy.

"Yes, well I'm going cross country and would like to know with RV has the best features. I was thinking about the _Georgie Boy Pursuit 3500DS_ you have." I said knowing it was the one I do want.

His eyes lit up thinking about the commission he would be getting. "Oh yes sir. The _Georgie Boy_, best in its class. It has it all. It's a got heating and air conditioning, 2 bedroom, 1.5 bathrooms, sunlight, washer/dryer, and a full kitchen. It can be all yours for only $22,394.00. If you got cash, only $12,394.00" he said.

"I have cash, so let's get this finished up so I can leave this town soon." I said wanting to get back to Bella soon.

"Well come on in son and let's get that sold sign and that signature." he said leading me in.

**A/N: So originally I was going to let them meet up with the Cullens, but I don't feel like they would fit into my story. Thoughts?**

**A/N: does anyone want a BPOV? If so, PM me. If I get at least 5 PM's I will :)**

**Please review :)**

** Thank you, MusicLovingEmo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this.**

**Author's note: This is my first story and I have no beta so please be patient. I may continue this if you like it so far. So, here is **_**Second Chance**_**. **

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed and are following my story. I want to dedicate this chapter to Princess queen cupcake and lileycullen who are fellow followers. Thank you.**

EPOV

As I left the lot, I decided to pick Bella up from school. Why should she have to take the bus if I'm going pass there anyway? So I'm sitting in the lot waiting for Bella, I hear the bell ring.

When Bella begins for the bus stop, I honk the horn. She looks up at me and smiles when she sees that it's me in here.

She comes to the door and I let her in, "Hey Edward! What are doing here? What is this?" she asked. I just chuckled and told her to go sit down.

"Well Miss Bella, this here is our ticket to freedom." I said. That was all it took before she was jumping up and down. "Really? Renee said you could take me with you?" she yelled out seeming happy.

"Yes Bella, it's true. Now we are going to the house and you can get whatever is important to you. After that we'll get you something to eat and go shopping for other things." I said taking off.

"Edward, we can just go shopping then. I don't have anything worth keeping." she said. When I looked over to her, I noticed she had her head down.

"Hey now, why the long face little one." I said hoping to find out what's wrong.

She looked up and said, "Don't you think it's weird I don't have anything. I have no happy memories of my family, no stuffed animal to help me sleep at night. I have nothing to show for." She was teary eyed.

I parked at the mall we were at and turned to Bella. She was looking out the window about to cry. I went and gathered her in my arms. "Hey now, don't cry sweetie. You may not have anything right now, but on this trip, you will. I don't want you to think poorly of yourself. You are a bright young girl Bella, I want you to remember that. Now, let's go shopping." I said getting my wallet.

…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…

"Okay, so let's check our list of needs before we leave," Bella said as we sat down to get a sandwich. "That sound good." I replied

**List of Necessities:**

**Bella's clothes**

**Edward's clothes**

**Cell phones**

**Blankets/pillows**

**Kitchenware**

**Bathroom necessities**

**Food**

**Laptops**

**Books (reading/school)**

**Movies**

Bella finished reading the list aloud and said, "Oka, so all that's left that we need is food."

"Actually, I have one more little stop to make before getting g the food." I said as we threw the trash away. Bella looked up at me confused, "Where else do we need to go Edward?" she asked.

I didn't answer her, I just led her to the store. When we got there, she looked up at the sign and smiled brightly. "Oh, Edward. Really? A Build-A-Bear?! I have always wanted to come here!" she exclaimed and ran in.

I simply chuckled because this was the most care-free I have ever seen her. I followed her in watching as she ran to the Disney isle. She was looking through the shelves, bear after bear. She finally grabbed a light brown bear and started walking to me.

About three feet from me, she came to a sudden halt. Bella looked to her right and but the light brown bear back. She took the other stuffed figure and put it behind her back, hiding it from me I guess.

She came up to me and spoke, "I found the one I want Edward." I smiled at her and bent down. "Well little Miss Bella, what did we find?" I asked wanting to see. What she showed me, well I was stunned.

"I got the Beast from _Beauty and the Beast_Edward!" she said showing me the Beast. When I snapped out of it, I asked her, "Why the Beast Bella?"

She looked at him and said, "Because when I passed him, I saw that no one wanted him. The shelves where full of him. So I picked him. Even a beast deserves love Edward. If Belle found love from him, that shows that he is not an evil monster." She may not know it, but I felt like she was talking to me. That's what My Bella used to say about me. That I wasn't evil and deserved to be loved.

I just smiled and hugged her. I looked into her eyes and said, "Bella, you may not know this yet, but you are that woman that will bring the Beast to his knees." I picked her up and took her to the station where you put a button in it.

The sales lady said we had to make a wish then kiss the button. After that, we put the button in Beast and our wish will come true. I gave the button to Bella; she closed her eyes and kissed it. She was about to put the button in Beast when she stopped. She stopped and gave me the button. "Edward, will you make a wish too?" she asked. I couldn't resist and did as she said. I closed my eyes and made a wish, _I wish that everything will remain perfect_, kissed the button and we put it in together.

"There you go Bella, now you have a special stuffy in case of nightmares." I said to her as we left to get the food.

She put her head on my shoulder and said, "Thank you for everything Edward. You are the best." With that we walked into the store.

…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…

**A/N: So this is my longest chapter yet :) I also wanted to let people know that this is in fact a BxE story. I am also thinking of doing Bella's POV of this chapter. Thoughts? **

**Please review :)**

** Thank you, MusicLovingEmo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this.**

**Author's note: This is my first story and I have no beta so please be patient. I may continue this if you like it so far. So, here is **_**Second Chance**_**. **

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed and are following my story. I want to dedicate this chapter to theamazingtracy who is a fellow follower. Thank you.**

BPOV (Chapter 9)

_Sigh_. I hate school. All the kids teasing me, picking on me because I'm more mature. That's why I'm sitting under a tree during recess reading. I'm trying to read _Rome and Juliet_, but I can't focus.

I hope Renee lets me go with Edward. I don't want to stay here any longer than necessary.

Edward. I may only be five, but I think I already have a crush on him. He is so sweet and kind. I thought my life would be all gloom but since he came…

_Bee-do-bee_, well there's the bell. I get up from the tree walking towards the bus stop. I am almost there when I hear a horn honk close to me. I look up and see this huge RV sitting there. Are they honking at me?

I look closer at the driver and see that it's Edward! I get in the RV, "Hey Edward! What are you doing here? What is this?" I asked. He just chuckled and told me to sit down.

"Well Miss Bella, this here is our ticket to freedom." he said. After he said that, I began jumping up and down. "Really? Renee said you could take me with you?" I yelled out extremely happy.

"Yes Bella, it's true. Now we are going to the house and you can get whatever is important to you. After that we'll get you something to eat and go shopping for other things." he said taking off.

"Edward, we can just go shopping then. I don't have anything worth keeping." I said. I had my head down not wanting to show my weakness.

"Hey now, why the long face little one." he said as if he cares. I think he really does care.

I looked up and said, "Don't you think it's weird I don't have anything. I have no happy memories of my family, no stuffed animal to help me sleep at night. I have nothing to show for." By the time I was finished, I was on the verge of crying.

Once we parked at the mall, Edward turned towards me. I didn't want to let him see me cry so I turned to the window. That's when I felt his arms go around me. He's hugging me. I never had a real hug. "Hey now, don't cry sweetie. You may not have anything right now, but on this trip, you will. I don't want you to think poorly of yourself. You are a bright young girl Bella, I want you to remember that. Now, let's go shopping." he said. That was all it took, and I was happy again.

…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…

"Okay, so let's check our list of needs before we leave," I said as we sat down to get a sandwich. We had been shopping for a while. "That sound good." he replied

**List of Necessities:**

**Bella's clothes**

**Edward's clothes**

**Cell phones**

**Blankets/pillows**

**Kitchenware**

**Bathroom necessities**

**Food**

**Laptops**

**Books (reading/school)**

**Movies**

I finished reading the list aloud and said, "Okay, so all that's left that we need is food."

"Actually, I have one more little stop to make before getting g the food." he said as we got up to throw the trash away. I looked at Edward with confusion, "Where else do we need to go Edward?" I asked.

He didn't answer me, he just lead me to a store. When we got there, I looked up at the sign and smiled brightly. "Oh, Edward. Really? A Build-A-Bear?! I have always wanted to come here!" I exclaimed extremely happy and ran in.

I headed straight for the Disney isle. I was looking through the shelves, bear after bear. I found this cute little brown bear and instantly wanted it. I grabbed the little bear and made my way to Edward.

I was close to him when an object to my right caught my eye. I saw the _Beast___from _Beauty and the Beast_. It seems no one wanted to buy him because there were bunches of him. Everyone deserves to be loved, I couldn't let him just stay here. I put the little brown bear back and pulled him into my arms. I put him behind my back wanting to surprise Edward.

"I found the one I want Edward." I said to him. He bent down and asked me, "Well little Miss Bella, what did we find?"

So I showed him."I got the Beast from _Beauty and the Beast_Edward!" I said. He seemed stunned but then asked, "Why the Beast Bella?"

I looked into his eyes and simply replied, "Because when I passed him, I saw that no one wanted him. The shelves where full of him. So I picked him. Even a beast deserves love Edward. If Belle found love from him, that shows that he is not an evil monster." It was the truth, even a misunderstood person could turn out to be the love of your life.

He smiled and hugged me. He looked into my eyes and said, "Bella, you may not know this yet, but you are that woman that will bring the Beast to his knees." With that, he picked me up and took her to the station where you put a button in it.

The sales lady said we had to make a wish then kiss the button. After that, we put the button in Beast and our wish will come true. Edward gave the button to me; I closed my eyes and made a wish. _I wish for Edward to always be with me forever and ever._ With that, I kissed the button. I was about to put the button in Beast when I stopped midway. I looked at Edward and handed him the button. "Edward, will you make a wish too?" I asked. He closed my eyes and made a wish. He kissed the button and we put it in together.

"There you go Bella, now you have a special stuffy in case of nightmares." he said to me. He may not know it, but he is giving me everything I ever wanted already.

I put my head on his shoulder and said, "Thank you for everything Edward. You are the best." With that we walked into the store for food.

…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…

**A/N: Thoughts? **

**Please review :)**

** Thank you, MusicLovingEmo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this.**

**Author's note: This is my first story and I have no beta so please be patient. I may continue this if you like it so far. So, here is **_**Second Chance**_**. **

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed and are following my story. I want to dedicate this chapter to who is a fellow follower. Thank you.**

EPOV

After Bella and I got the food, we got back to the RV. I looked down at her and smiled at the picture. She looked so happy and hugged her _Beast_ to her.

"So I take it that you like him?" I asked her. She looked up at me and said, "I love him Edward. Thank you so much for him."

…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…

"Okay Bella, how would you like to go to Hollywood?" I asked her. I didn't hear a response to I looked into the rear view mirror. She was sleeping at the table, with spaghetti getting in her hair.

I pulled over to the nearest gas station. While I had the gas pumping, I went in the RV to wake Bella up. "Bella, Bella sweetie" I called softly trying to get her up.

She turned to me with sleepy eye, "What? Where are we Edward?" she asked groggily. "We are just at the Washington/Oregon border. We are stopped at a gas station right now. I wanted to wake you up and get you into bed. Also, you have spaghetti in your hair." I said pulling at a noodle.

She blushed and ran to the bathroom. So while she went to the bathroom, I went back outside to finish pumping the gas. After I put the gas nozzle up, Bella came out of the RV.

"Well little Miss Bella, what are you out for?" I asked her helping her out. She rubbed her eyes and said, "We forgot to get milk. I was hoping to have some warm milk before going to bed. So I was hoping we could go in and get some please."

I took her hand and said, "Well then, let's go get that milk." With that I led her in.

…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…

After Bella had her warm milk, she went right back to bed. She asked me to tuck her in and I couldn't refuse. I even hummed her lullaby and when I did, she just pulled _Beast_ closer to her and smiled.

I hope when she gets older, she will love me like she did before. I look down at Bella and noticed that she hasn't even talked in her sleep. Did she grow into that then? Well, only time will tell.

I went back to the wheel and took off again. Driving through Oregon, I wonder if Bella would start to notice that I'm different. I don't want to hide from her, but I don't want to scare her. Then again, Bella won't scared of me before, just losing me.

…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…

It was just after 7 am when Bella woke up. "Edward?" she called as she walked out. "Driving, do you need something?" I asked her. She came up to sit in the passenger seat and asked, "I was going to make breakfast, so I wanted to ask if you wanted anything specific."

I smiled at her and replied, "No thank you. Go ahead and fix what you want. We are close to the California/Oregon border." She stared at me for a second, not sure why. "Okay, well if you change your mine." she said and walked to the kitchen area.

About 10 minutes later, I could smell the repulsive smell of bacon. I scrunched my nose and opened the window a little. Not much later, Bella put the dishes in the sink and said she was going to get ready. I told her to dress lightly because we were close to California.

As we arrived at the border, I pulled into the rest area. "Bella, if you want to go outside, just be careful okay. I'm going to take a shower and then we'll be on our way." I said. After a promise to be okay, she went out.

After I got out, Bella was sitting in the passenger seat reading. "Are you ready to go?" she asked me. I sat in the driver seat and replied, "Yep, now say hello to California Bella."

**A/N: I think some people need to remember that this is fan**_**fiction**_**. That means there can be some exaggerations with the characters. Thoughts on the chapter?**

**Please review :)**

** Thank you, MusicLovingEmo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this.**

**Author's note: I'm sorry I didn't update for the past days. It's State Fair time here where I live :) Also, I might not update 10/26-10/27ish because I'm getting my wisdom teeth taken out! Wish me luck!**

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed and are following my story. I want to dedicate this chapter to undercat5 who is a fellow follower. Thank you.**

EPOV

Bella looked out the windows in awe, "We really are in California!" she said. "Yes we are." I replied.

"Bella what do you think of us taking a picture each time we hit a state?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled, "I think that is a wonderful idea Edward, I want to remember these memories forever and ever" she said.

"Well, since we are here, let's go now. The sign is right over there, so get the camera and we'll go on out." I said. By the time I finished speaking, Bella had the camera in her hand and waiting by the door. _Well, didn't we get in touch with our inner vampire with that speed?_ I mused to myself.

"Come on Edward, I'm not getting any younger here." she said only half serious. "I'm coming Bella, hold your _Beast_." I said. Bella has been carrying it with her everywhere lately.

"Always do Eddie!" she said teasingly. She knew I didn't like that name, but she was the only who got away with it. So to spite her, I got her back by saying, "Listen Jingle Bells…" I left it there knowing it would rile her up.

She just stuck her tongue at me and opened the door to walk out. I chuckled and followed behind her. As we walked to the sign, I saw an elderly couple talking. I pulled Bella's hand and led her towards them. "What, Edward where are we going?" she asked. "We need someone to take the picture Bella," I said. "Oh yeah, I forgot" she giggled.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could take a picture of us please?" I asked them being polite. "Of course sweetie, we don't mind at all. Do we Garret?" she asked her husband. "Of course not Irena, we just had our picture taken as well.

Bella, _Beast_, and I got under the sign and smiled. "Say California sweeties." the lady said.

I hugged Bella closer to me as we both said, "California!"

! #$%^&*()! #$**Age 5: 1****st**** BxE Halloween**$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$

We have just crossed into New Mexico, and today was Halloween. Bella has been so excited because she has always wanted to go trick-or-treating. When she asked me, I told her she could go if I could come with her. She just looked at me with an appalled face and said, 'Of course, I would never leave you behind Edward!' Yea, that made my day.

Bella also asked me if we could decorate the RV. I told her she could and that's what we did. We went to the local Safeway and bought all kinds of items. There are bats hanging from the ceiling, cobwebs with spiders in the corners, and even a witch's brew pot in the kitchen with candy in it.

I was thinking so much that has been changed around the RV, Bella scared me when she came up to me. "Hey Edward, I looked online and there is a Party City in the next town. When we stop for food, can we go for costumes please?" she asked me. I looked at her and smiled, "Of course Bella, do you know what you want to be for Halloween?" She smiled and said, "I do, but only if they have your costume to match mine."

I looked at her confusingly. "You mean I don't get to pick my costume out?" I pouted. She giggled and replied, "Nope. If they don't have yours to match, I have a plan B for you." I let it go and couldn't wait to get there.

"Hi, welcome to Party City! Do you need any help," the lady at the register asked me. "No thank you, we are just looking." I said letting Bella lead the way.

We were going isle by isle until Bella stopped. "I found my costume Edward! Look, isn't pretty?" she asked me. I went to look at it, and saw it was a Belle costume. The whole yellow dress and shoes. "It's very pretty Bella, is this the one you want?" I asked her. She turned to me and said, "Yes. I really do Edward. Can I please get it?" I picked out her size and asked her, "Well my lady, will this be all today?" She giggle and said, "No sir, there is one more isle to go to. To the adults!"

As we made her way around, they sales lady stopped us again. "Hi, I couldn't help but notice you were looking for costumes. May I suggest a wolf perhaps. I mean, you do have the long figure for one." she said. Bedfore I could even get the chance to reject her stupid idea, Bella beat me to it.

"He will not be a mutt. You may not know this with all the hairspray fumes going to your head, but wolves are just dumb mutts. So back off and leave us alone." she gritted out. _Whoa, Bella is a becoming a real firecracker_. The sales lady just stared at her shocked, and left.

All I could do was turn to Bella and chuckle. "Now Bella, what are you more upset about. Her or the costume?" I asked truly curious. She just blushed and replied, "Honestly? A little of both. She acted like I wasn't even with you, then that costume. I mean really, one book and everyone thinks wolves are hot? Heck no. That's why I got you this costume." I looked at the one she got and was shocked. She picked out a vampire costume!

"Bella, why a vampire?" I asked needing to know. She smiled hugely and said, "Because vampires are cool and are misunderstood like _Beast_." Okay then, I guess I'm going as a vampire then.

_**A/N: I am also letting you know that I don't plan on writing this story state by state.**_** I think that this will be the end of the continuous story, **_**but**_** I do plan on continuing. I think for the remaining chapters, I'll do futuretakes. Like the next one might be B/E's Christmas, or when they start to date. But I will not skip to the ending and be like, "11 yrs. later they date. Boom vampire." No, it will be about the main concerns. Thoughts? Suggestions on futuretakes? Any Renee outtakes? Let me know.**

**Please review :)**

** Thank you, MusicLovingEmo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this.**

**A/N: Okay, so just for clarification, I am **_**NOT**_** ending the story. I am just jumping times in each chapter to show pivotal moments or moments I want to embellish on.**

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken so long for this chapter. It has been fall break, 2 wisdom teeth out, papers, and exams! Yikes college is kicking my ass!**

EPOV

**Age 5 Bella: Thanksgiving**

We were currently driving through Colorado and Bella was reading her book. She was trying to read _Wuthering Heights_, but was having difficulty. She could read other books, but she wanted a challenge.

"Bella, how are you doing?" I asked when I saw her brows scrunch up. She let out a big sigh and closed the book. "I don't think I'm ready for it yet. I can't make it pass the first chapter. Am I dumb Edward?" she asked me.

I pulled into the local Wal-Mart and parked. "Bella, you are not dumb. You are a 5 year old sweetie. Most 5 year olds can barely read _See Spot Run_, and you are reading books like _Romeo & Juliet_. You are a bright young girl; you need to have more fun. Yes you like reading, but don't tire yourself out trying to get nowhere fast." I said to her.

She looked up at me and spoke, "Thank you Edward. No one has ever tried to talk me through troubles like you. I guess I am just used to growing up so quick. I forget that I can slow down with you. I'm really am trying, but it's all I know."

I wipe the tears from her face. "Bella, I understand but I am here to help you. I want you to have these moments of childhood before it is too late." I told her. She smiled at me and said, "Thank you so much for being with me Edward. I don't know what star brought you here, but I would kiss it I I had the chance."

I smiled at her and changed the subject. "So it there anything special you want to do for Thanksgiving?" I asked her. She sat there thinking for a moment before speaking. "Can we make the whole meal, you know Turkey and stuffing? Cranberries and yams? All that?" she asked me. "Of course we can Bella. Though, that is a lot of food for you." I pointed out.

She looked at me for a moment and paused before talking. "Can't we donate the rest? I hear there a lot of shelters around Colorado." I couldn't help but think about how that is such a Bella response. Never wanting to waste. "That sounds wonderful Bella."

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%

We have just arrived at the local Safeway. "So do you have a list of things that you'll need?" I asked her.

"Yes, I think I have everything written down." She said as she went to get a cart. Next to the big carts, there were little ones for the kids. "Bella, would you like your own little cart. It says 'Customer in training'" I asked her. She looked at them and smiled. "They are so cute!" she said while she pulled one out.

"Okay, the Turkey first Edward." She said as we went to the back of the store.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%

I am so tired. And I am a vampire for goodness sakes! Bella and I had just finish cooking everything. We had all the fixings: the turkey, the cranberry sauce, hand-mashed mashed potatoes, homemade pumpkin pie and so on.

After we rested, we came to the table and sat down. "Edward, can I say the prayer please?" she asked. "Of course Bella, go ahead." She grabbed my hand and closed her eyes. I did the same. "Dear Lord, thank you for everything that you have given us. I would personally like to thank you so much for bringing Edward into my life. Amen." When she finished, I could have cried if I was human.

She opened her eyes and asked, "What are you thankful for Edward?" I looked at her and smile, "Everything as well Bella. Everything." She blushed and began eating.

I just sat at the table talking with Bella. She never did question about my not eating or anything. I knew that if she ever did ask, I would not lie to her. I've learned not to hide myself from Bella before.

"Edward?" she asked after she finished eating. "Yes Bella?" I replied. "I was wondering if you wanted to go ahead and take the leftovers to the shelter now. I'm stuffed and I think it's starting to get late." I smiled at her and got up to grab the carry-out bowels.

"Sure, let's get the food separated." I said as she bounced down to the pies. We actually made three, pumpkin, apple, and pecan. Little Bella also had a slice of each.

"Edward? Can I ask you a question?" she asked me. I looked at her and she blushed.

"Anything Bella, what is it?" I replied to her. What she asked, well I wasn't expecting that.

"I noticed this morning around 3 am you were gone. When I went to get ready this morning, I saw your sleep clothes had blood on them. Did something happen?" Oh Crap. I can't lie to her, I promised not to.

"I'm fine Bella. I'm not hurt one bit. How about we take the food to the shelter and I'll explain everything when we get back. I promise I won't hurt you though. Is that okay?" I asked her. I hope she would understand and not be afraid of me.

She looked at me and smiled. "Of course Edward. I know you won't ever hurt me. I trust you."

With that we took the food to the shelters and I got read to reveal all.

**A/N: If there as any certain futuretake you want let me know**

**Please review :)**

** Thank you, MusicLovingEmo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this.**

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed and are following my story. I will not give up! I must not procrastina— o.O oooh a cookie :D Thank you.**

EPOV

**Age 5 Bella Christmas Eve**

Bella was sleeping on the couch in the RV. She tried to stay up to see Santa but couldn't make it. This was our first Christmas together and this would be her first _real_ Christmas period.

Even though we were in an RV, I let her decorate it to her heart contented. We ended up hanging our two stockings up against the window. When we stopped at the local thrift, she got her hands on those window markers and had a field day. Now whenever we look out, we see snow and hollies!

The last piece of decoration was a 3 ft. lighted Christmas tree. We went to Hallmark and picked some ornaments and a star. I told her to pick any ornament that meant something to her and I would do the same. I ended up showing her a strawberry glass ornament and she got a mystery ornament. She wouldn't show it to me until we got back to the RV.

Once we were back at the RV, she ran in and put it on the tree. "Edward, I don't want you to see the ornament till supper okay?" she told me.

I cocked a brow at her and she just giggled. "Sure Bella." I said as she ran off to her room.

After we ate supper, I helped Bella make cookies for Santa. She was so happy and that made me very excited. Once the cookies were done and set, Bella fell asleep on the couch. I covered her up and started to clean up.

When I went to put Bella's presents under the tree from me and "Santa," I remembered the ornament Bella placed. I went searching for it and chuckled when I saw it. It was an ornament that was shaped as a set of vampire fangs. I couldn't help but think of when I told Bella I was a vampire.

FLASHBACK_ FLASHBACK_ FLASHBACK_FLASHBACK_FLASHBACK

_After Bella and I left the shelter, we went back to the RV. I fixed her a cup of hot chocolate and sat her down at the dining table. "Thank you for the drink, Edward," she said quietly. _

"_You're welcome." I said back. I wasn't sure how to start this conversation. So I decided to let her help guide me. "So…Bella, what do you know so far." That should get me started._

_She looked up at me and began, "Well, I notice that you don't eat or drink anything. I know that you are really cold, temperature wise. Not your attitude. I also notice that your eyes constantly changer from a golden topaz to black. I'm not scared or anything," she finishes._

_I look at her shocked that she noticed so much. Then again, this is my same perceptive Bella I'm talking about. Taking a deep breath I begin. "You're right Bella. I'm not what I seem. I'm not human. And I'm glad to hear that you aren't scared. Do have a guess to what I am?" I asked her._

"_Well, you don't bring women around. That I know of. So an incubus is out. I've never seen a wand or anything, so not a wizard. Even though your hair is coppery, you too tall for a leprechaun. I guess that I would say you're my...guide. I don't want to say fairy godfather because that doesn't seem right. So I guess a guide." She finishes._

_I am so stunned that she would say that. I don't think myself as a guide. "Well Bella, I'm not really a guide. I'm a vampire." there I said it._

_After a minute or two she speaks, "Vampire, that won't anywhere near what I was thinking. I must ask Edward, why me. I want the truth please." She wants the truth? Well since I can't lie to her…_

"_Well, the truth is…I am from the future. Please let me finish first please. Okay, so again, I am from the future. I first met you when you moved to Forks with your dad when you turn 17. When I first laid eyes on you, I was encompassed by your floral strawberry scent. It was so delicious but I refrained from getting you. You thought I was angry at you. I wasn't, I just couldn't bring myself to kill you. A few…months later, I finally talked to you. It was then that I knew. You were it. I loved you already. We talked and flirted a little. Then one night, you were with friends when I came to you. I took you out to eat that night. After I got you home, we admitted that we loved each other. Everything was just perfect. Then one day, we were looking through my family's attic where there were baby pictures of me. I asked you about your childhood and you mentioned you never really had one. That night we went to our meadow and there were shooting stars. You made wish, I made a wish. Then bing bam boo, I was sent to your house that first day. My wish was to give you that happy childhood you deserve. So I guess I'm getting my wish for you." I said kind of teary when I finished._

"_Oh, Edward" she said as she got up and came to hug me. "Thank you so much for that. For everything. You'll never know how much I love you. I can't believe that I'll have a wonderful future with you. You are so amazing."_

_I continue to hold her until she slept, "No, thank you Bella. I love you so much."_

Back2Present _ Back2Present _ Back2Present _ Back2Present _ Back2Present _

The memory still makes me smile. I tuck the rest of the presents under the tree and start to drive to Montana. I want Bella to wake up to a snow white Christmas day. I love my life.

**A/N: the ornament is at **** Ornament-Oval-Vampire-Fangs-Bite/dp/B004SRETDK**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late posts! I am trying really hard in college to graduate with my AA in Pre-Business! Love yall and leave me some love please! :D**

**A/N: If there as any certain futuretake you want let me know**

**Please review :D**

** Thank you, MusicLovingEmo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this story.**

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed and are following my story. My only excuse…well it finally snowed here in NC! :D Thank you.**

EPOV

**Age 5 Bella Christmas Day**

It is just a little after six o'clock when I pulled into a camping ground in Montana. I thought it would be nice to stay here in the snow rather than driving all Christmas Day. It's Christmas! I can't wait until Bella wakes up and see all this snow.

As I pull in, I stop by the owner's cabin to go and check in. When I open the door, I am assaulted by the smell of what humans call gingerbread cookies. I don't see anyone at the desk so I ring the bell they have sitting there.

_Ding ding!_

"One second!" I hear a lady call out. _Who on Earth wants to check in on Christmas day?! Oh well, we could use the business_, I hear the thoughts of whoever it is.

After about a minute of waiting, an elderly lady comes out. "Merry Christmas dear, what can I do for you today?" she asks. "Merry Christmas to you too. I was wondering if you have a lot available for today." I asked her.

She pulls out a book of what I assume is the lots list and thumbs through it. "Yes, there is a lot available near the pond that has frozen over. It makes for wonderful ice skating. Would that work for you?" she says.

An ice skating pond? Maybe I can take Bella skating later today. "Yes, ma'am. That will be perfect. I'll take it, how much?" I ask her taking out my wallet. "Well, one day is usually $175.00, but for you on Christmas, I'll take $125.00." she says. _We can't afford to discount it, but he seems like a very nice fellow. I hope he isn't alone today of all days._ As I hear her thoughts, I put my card away and give her $200.00 cash. "Here, this should suffice. Thank you and Merry Christmas!" I say as I turn to leave. Bella should be waking soon.

"Oh, bless you dear! Now around noon, we'll be going around with treats so see you soon sweetie!" she says as I shut the door. As I get into the RV, I can hear Bella start to stir. So I pull into our lot and get breakfast ready for her.

Just I finish setting the table; I hear little pats of feet coming. "Good Morning, Edward, and Merry Christmas!" Bella said as she came to the kitchen area. Even at age five, she was still adorable with her elf pajamas.

"Merry Christmas, Bella! Come and eat breakfast first, then presents," I told her as I put the food down.

She sat down and just stared at the breakfast. "Edward! This looks so good! Oh, all my favorites are here!" she exclaimed. Before I could even respond, she piled her plates with loads of eggs and bacon and ate. I couldn't help but smile because she has become more carefree then I have ever seen her.

"Slow down Bella," I tell her so she wouldn't get sick from eating too fast. She looked up at me and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just so good!" and begins eating slower this time.

Once Bella finished eating, I let her go to the Christmas tree and get her presents. "Okay Bella, go ahead and open what you want." I told her as she was jumping up and down in excitement. I might need to switch her to decaf coffee…

BPOV

**Age 5 Bella Christmas Day**

I couldn't believe I am getting presents! And on Christmas! Oh, I couldn't ask for anything better than Edward. He truly was a blessing. I open my first present, even the wrapping was too beautiful to destroy. Once the paper is off, I tear up. "Oh, Edward. It's so beautiful!" I whisper as I stare at the locket he gave me. It was a gold locket with our birthstones and the date of when we met. I know I am only 5, but I also know that when I am older, he will be so much more than a guardian. I can't wait until I'm older. _–Sigh –_

I finish will all of my presents and repeatedly thank Edward. Once we clean up the mess we made, I go and get ready. Edward told me where stopped at a lot and wanted to go out and play. So I bundled up in coats and thermals and met him at the door.

EPOV

**Age 5 Bella Christmas Day**

Bella has just gotten used to her new skates and was having a great time. We were about to leave the pond when we heard the worst thing imaginable.

"Isabella Marie! Oh sweetie, I've missed you sooooooo much! I want you to come back with me and Kenny! If you come now, you still have time to make us dinner. Oh, and one of those little Grasshopper drinks. Edmund! You don't mind if I take back the child do you? You are more than welcome to stay for dinner!" Renee said. I then heard her screeching thoughts, "_That stupid child better come back if she knows what's good for her! I need my help back, NOW! I'm sure Kenny or Kenneth; whatever his name is won't mind the brat doing everything. And Edmund can come back to my room after he loosens up with a couple drinks. I wouldn't mind if he came in a ripped of my pant—"_

Yeah, I am stopping right there in her thoughts. I look down at Bella and find her tearing up. How dare that bitch make my Bella cry?!

**A/N: **

**Elf pajamas: **** family-style/2011/12/05/10-of-the-best-christmas-pajamas/**

**Locket**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but hey, college is rough on a girl!**

**A/N: If there as any certain futuretake you want let me know!**

**Please review :D**

** Thank you, MusicLovingEmo**


End file.
